With the continuous development of electronic technology, LCD displays have been widely used in various fields. A thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate is an important part of a liquid crystal display. Most TFT array substrate includes a base, common electrode lines, gate lines and data lines and other structures, wherein the gate lines are disposed between the two lines of sub-pixel, the data lines are disposed between the two columns of sub-pixels, the crossing regions of the gate lines and the data lines form the pixel units; the common electrode lines are also disposed between two lines of sub-pixel.
A driving method shown in FIG. 1 uses the overlapping scan driving modes, that is the gate pulse signal are overlapped therebetween. FIG. 1 shows the data voltage signal on the data lines and the switching voltage signals on four gate lines G1, G2, G3, and G4, wherein the switching voltage signal may be a pulse signal. As for the switching voltage signal on the gate line G2, in the first half of the switching voltage signal, the data voltage signal corresponding to the last gate line is written, in the second half of the switching voltage signal, the data voltage signal corresponding to the current gate line is written. During actual driving, firstly the thin-film transistor is turned on and the data voltage signal is provided to the pixel unit, if the switching voltage signals on the four gate lines G1, G2, G3 and G4 control the thin film transistors to be turned on in order. During changing of the gate voltages, there are certain periods wherein the switching voltage signals on two adjacent gate lines are both in high level (i.e., TFT is turned on), thus the magnetic field generated by the changing voltage on two gates lines are superimposed, leading to a strong coupling effect. In addition, due to the rapid changes of the voltage on the gate line, while the voltage on the common electrode line parallel to the gate line is usually constant, the enhanced coupling effect will further lead to instability of the common electrode voltage VCOM, affecting the display quality of the screen.